To Naruto!
by TheEbonIvorite
Summary: This is a collection of poems each with significance to the characters from Naruto. So this will be tagged complete as each poem is complete in its own sense.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you so much for clicking on the title. That itself means a lot. Please read and review/PM.

Summary: Happy birthday to Naruto Uzumaki. A short character tribute and a thank you. I am not clear with the genre..any help would be appreciated. [Update: Thank you for your help, readers. So I put this under poetry/adventure genre].

[This was previously the summary I put for you to know what this was. But now since I thought of continuing this, it does not hold anymore. But it will be here, anyway. I thought it might help my readers.]

* * *

All of know that it is Naruto's birthday today.

So you can carry on.

This is on behalf of all the dedicated fans of Naruto.

Nothing more to say.

[Edit update: Thanks a lot for your valuable feedback. And I have at last decided to put this little piece of writing under the poetry/adventure genre. Most of you said it is poetry and one told me it would go under adventure.

Thank you all so much!

Your help also made me realise that I can write poetry...So thanks again.]

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto...

We have seen you grow..

All the way from a sad angsty kid to a bright Hokage..

From a lonely 'that kid' to a friend to the broken..

From being called by someone a 'loser' to making them change the word's definition to 'the one who hates to lose'..

From the number one hyperactive knucklehead of Konohagakure to the responsible Hero who brought all the village back to life..

.

We cried along with you..

We laughed along with you..

We had a hangover along with you too..

.

You taught us...

How to change ourselves..

How to look at life..

How to put faith in our friends..

How to change others..

How to believe in ourselves..

How to see a meaning in our lives..

How to unite everyone around..

.

It's been a long journey along with you...Naruto..

But it feels like it was just yesterday..

Of course, why not?

You've changed us all until yesterday.

.

Now even we or at least most of us are just like you..

Whenever we look back..all we can do is smile at how we were..hung up to our lives..thinking how all our lives would suck..

But we learned from you that there are greater difficulties out there and if we ever want to be recognised, all we've got to do is to get to our feet and show the world what we can do..

.

It has been a while Naruto.. And we're sure that all of us will have a smile on our faces along with tears in our eyes, both at the same time..

.

We are all the dedicated fans and followers of you..

After all this, we have a little doubt..if can actually call you Naruto-kun..

You might not mind at all, but we do.

So we've decided to call you Naruto-sama or Nanadaime-sama.

.

.

Tanjoubi omedatou gozaimasu Naruto-sama, Nanadaime Hokage, Konohagakure no Sato.

(Birthday congratulations to you Naruto, Lord Seventh Hokage, Government of The Leaf Village)

.

.

"I will never go back on my word..that is my ninja way."

"Believe it, 'ttebayo!"

* * *

A/N:

I know it is nothing new..hehe..

You can just think of it as a little reminder of everything.

.

 **IMPORTANT: I didn't know which genre this goes into…so if anyone can help, that would be wonderful..I can put it in the correct place.**

.

We are very grateful to Masashi Kishimoto-san.

Thank you so much forever creating Naruto.

Some of us have been inspired seriously a lot from him and also from the other members of the series.

Thanks a tonne!

.

That is all for now.

Bye.


	2. Chapter 2: Poem 1

Thanks a lot opening this. the writing below is my first poem. Please continue.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. The poem is my own creation, except for the last word in the first sentence that you read after this.

* * *

Inspired by and dedicated to Naruto Uzumaki.

 **Hope never dies**

.

I went down the road of life

Trudging through the damp gravel

All with one hope

That can never be left behind

.

With no success I carried on still hoping

Always hoping

I walked and walked and walked

Absorbed in my thoughts

.

I try not to look back

Only pain is what past comes with

Time ticks down as I stand still in my way

Thinking what has to be done for a change

.

I look up to see the dark skies above me

Clouds ready to pour down any minute

I try not to bother and keep going further

Further into the silence of the forest

.

Further away from the village I left behind

Further away from those who kept me away

Further away from the place I belonged

From the buried feelings hanging in my heart alone

.

I want to bury them forever and ever

Hence my journey shall never end

Until I take myself to a new home

I hanker for a chance to kill this hope

.

With no success I carried on still hoping

Always hoping

I walked and walked and walked

Absorbed in my thoughts

.

I left myself oblivious to the change around me

Rain has stopped without my knowledge

Climate now replaced with a bright face

My feet no longer felt dragged

.

I turn back as I hear my name

Someone called out to me

I wonder why as I walk to the living soul

An exchange began between us

.

And it prevails till the end of our path

I realize I had turned back and walked together

I now stand in front of that very village

With someone by my side this time

.

Somehow I feel invited this time

Though I do not know what the difference is

Something makes me find my way through

My companion leaves me amidst of other villagers

.

I watch consciously as their faces brighten up

I cannot believe it but I know it is not a dream

I was the cause of the smile on their faces

That in reality and I know for sure

.

They come to me together from everywhere

They leave me speechless with their concerns

They ask me why they could not see me that day

Then I realize that they knew of me

.

These are the people who noticed me always

However there are facts they do not notice

But I know them in my heart now

That they miss my absence

.

This is where I belong

These are who my home is

I look up at the pleasant sky

Sun shines brightly above me

.

In the end all that matters

Is the hope that I shouldered

How much ever painful it was

To hope knowing the fate

.

I realize as I say how lucky I was

For my fate to turn out that unexpected way

That fate and fact is not how we see it

But is how others around us see it

That I do belong to somewhere

.

All of us do, only we don't see things as they are

Mainly when we are hurt, sad and feel neglected

But as long as we go on with the flow of our lives

Someone comes to our aid and helps us find ourselves

And help us get back from where we left and gave up

And only when all the things fall into place once again

We do realize that we are no longer sad or despaired

.

This is the flow of life

So we shouldn't ever let go of ourselves

No matter what

And before we know the flow continues.

* * *

A/N: Please do review or PM me and let me know what you think. This is my first poem. The last chapter was only a piece literature which I didn't think would be poetry. But thanks to the readers who pointed so. Now I feel writing poetry is my also my thing. So thank you so much dear readers who told me so.

Thank you very much for reading. I don't know how this came out. So please tell me what you feel.

Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Poem 2

A/N:

Hey, everyone! So I am back with one more poem. The inspiration for this poem is, of course, Naruto.

First, Obito and Kakashi, the sharingan.

Then, Itachi and Shisui, the sharingan again.

Lastly, Naruto and Sasuke, the scratched headband.

Not just friendship, but also student-teacher, and every beautiful relation that's there. Jiraya and Naruto, the novel, The tales of a gutsy ninja.. and much more. Naruto always inspires us, isn't it!

So here we go!

* * *

 **Things embody memories.**

When things have become

All the memories left behind

Where mere cards might form

All the greetings told and untold

When you stand apart

From the soul you held close

Where the reason was naive

For all one could be was sorry

For that was a soul you knew

Was a godsend never bestowed upon you

Rather was a prize you stole away

Yet the soul found itself fine

For it did the same with you

Along the way came promises

So were the gifts given and taken

The promises thus strengthening

The bonds thus weaving up thicker

But the world is where we are

And we are one among

Started with a difference in the look

Ended with nothing but the things

As you stand sad and alone

The things sparkled with a hope

For the hope within your eyes

Shone upon them, came back to you

They helped you remember

All the times you would over and over again

All the times you never wished

You might feel the need to forget

Yet there you stand fighting

Against the will staying sad

The things rest aside, still bright

They knew how to deal with you

Knowing they did the right thing

Gathering the memories embodied

Feet left the ground alongside

As the earth clenched a little more

You ran not alone

Reaching you

Was your friend

Silence became a happy halt

As eyes conveyed all

The bonds once disappeared

Connected well again

As joyfully back as ever

For the things we treasure are not mere lifeless nothings

But are the memories well formed to stay longer

Here the witness of friendship concludes:

So keep them even if are so angry at your friend that you could kill her right then and bury her right there, keep those small little things. Every person who you care for has given you some solid sort of thing out of love. Treasure them. They are as precious as the person itself when you are not on good terms with them. Treasure them, they should always stay with you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

© TheEbonIvorite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

A/N:

Thank you so much for reading. Please comment and support.

:)

Stay good! Bye.


End file.
